


(A Blessing or) A Curse

by lovegonestale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: spnkink_meme, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Marathon Sex, Underage - Freeform, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovegonestale/pseuds/lovegonestale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Dean and Sam find a fallen Castiel, about 10-15, and take him on the road with them. Dean and Sam can't resist molesting him though and convince Castiel that he's been cursed and it makes them need to fuck him constantly. Still naive to humans and a child Castiel believes them utterly and feels guilty for making the Winchesters needing to have sex with him all the time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(A Blessing or) A Curse

They eventually find Castiel in Wisconsin, the result of Sam’s cross-referencing the astronomical data (read: recorded falling ‘stars’) of the time Castiel was last seen, with births throughout the country. It may have taken a shitload of time to do but a delayed success is still a success, and Dean is too relieved that Castiel didn’t end up being born in a foreign country to care that they’re just over a decade late finding him.

“Cas?” Dean says. Beside him, Sam is holding his breath. “Castiel?”

The boy starts a little, clearly surprised by the use of the name. He looks up at them, and the first thing Dean thinks is _thank God_ the genetics lottery pulled through and let Castiel keep the ridiculously blue eyes. His facial structure is a little different, and his hair is darker than his vessel used to be, but there’s no mistaking the intense curiosity and intelligence that’s in the gaze now focused on them.

“I…” the boy says, tilting his head to the side. “I know that name. I know you.” He frowns. “How do I know you?”

“Because we’re your friends,” Sam says, smiling tentatively. “We’ve been searching for you.”

Dean glances around the park quickly, trying to spot Castiel’s mother, but she’s nowhere to be found. From the info they’ve managed to find, Castiel -- or, Castiel as is his _now_ \-- is an orphan from a single mom who died from complications during childbirth, and has spent almost his entire life being shipped around various foster homes. Dean has no doubt Cas’ ‘unique’ personality was a huge factor in making that happen.

“Dean,” Castiel says suddenly, eyes widening. His knuckles tighten around the book he’d been reading. “Sam.”

“Yes,” Dean says, barely stopping himself from rushing forward and grabbing Cas in his relief. “That’s right. You know us.”

“I do,” Castiel says, though he frowns again. “I don’t remember exactly why, but… both of you mean a lot to me.”

Sam kneels down, the only way that he can reduce the height difference and look Cas somewhat more accurately in the eye. “And you mean a lot to us.”

Castiel’s face slowly lights up. “You’re my family. My _real_ family.” He grabs Sam’s arm quickly, his hands so small against the girth of Sam’s arm. “Take me with you. Please, _please_ take me with you.”

“Of course, Cas,” Dean says quickly. “That’s why we’re here. You always have a place with us, no matter what.”

Castiel’s loud sigh of relief is enough for all three of them, and then they’re heading back to the Impala. Castiel jumps into the back seat eagerly, absolutely no hesitation on his part. When Dean starts the car he can’t help but burst out with relieved laughter, exchanging a wide grin with Sam, who’s already got his laptop out to cover their tracks and start forging up fake papers for Cas.

A small hand touches Dean’s shoulder, and he glances sideways just long enough to see Cas’ soft, trusting smile. “Thank you,” Cas says, his hand firm on Dean’s collarbone, making something unexpected leap in Dean’s lower stomach -- which he quickly tells himself is gratitude. Gratitude and relief. Surely.

That’s how it starts.

  
###

  
It’s only once they’re three states over that Dean declares that they’re safe. The continuous driving’s taken a toll on them, so they decide that it’s okay if they take a day to recover in an out-of-the way motel, just like old times. Sam agrees, glad for the break to be able to finalize Cas’ new ID.

“Go get some new clothes for him,” Sam says, shooing Dean out. “And some dinner while you’re at it.”

“Only because this is a special occasion,” Dean says, reaching out to ruffle Cas’ hair. It’s only because Sam’s watching that he notices the way Dean’s hand lingers, the way Cas cants his head up to the touch eagerly like a cat, the way Dean’s smile freezes strangely as his hands trails down Cas’ head to his neck.

“Dean?” Sam says.

“Right,” Dean says, jerking back to reality. “Right, right. Don’t worry, I’ll be back in a few.”

He goes, leaving Sam alone with Castiel, who’s turned on the television and is watching it.

Sam isn’t sure what he thinks of Cas’ new body, which has some in common with his old one – pale skin and skinny limbs, but there’s no way of telling if he’ll grow into the tall, wiry body type that Jimmy used to have. Sam figures that this is the reason that Dean’s been staring and touching Cas so much –- probably wants reassurance that he’s really _Cas_ , along with the novelty of Cas as a juvenile.

“You okay there, Cas?” Sam asks after a while, because it’s not often a boy discovers that he used to be an angel.

“I’m fine, thank you, Sam,” Castiel says politely. “My memories are slowly coming back, I think… But I don’t think that matters. I’m just happy to be with you and Dean, and that’s enough.”

Cas’ smile really is something else, sweet and honest in how trusting it is. Sam finds that it’s now _his_ to turn to stare at Cas, whose body language is completely relaxed, like he knows he’s supposed to be here and nowhere else… and there’s something strangely captivating about that.

“I’m happy you’re with us, too,” Sam says. He’s taken by surprise when Castiel leaps off the bed and suddenly hugs him. The angle is awkward because Sam’s sitting on a chair but Cas doesn’t seem to care, wrapping his arms around Sam’s shoulders and pressing his face into Sam’s neck. Sam freezes for a moment, savoring Cas’ unique scent and the feel of Cas’ soft hair brushing his cheek.

The door suddenly opens and there’s Dean saying, “Hey, hey, break it up.”

Sam’s disappointed when Castiel pulls away, but it’s almost just as enjoyable to watch his eyes light up when Dean empties up the paper bag with the clothes he’d managed to pick up.

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted…” Dean says.

“It’s okay,” Castiel says, “Anything you picked for me will be perfect.”

“Couldn’t find a mini-trench though,” Dean says, catching Sam’s eye.

Castiel tilts his head curiously. “Mini-trench?”

“It’s a joke,” Dean says, “You know, referring to what you used to…” He trails off, and it’s no wonder, because Castiel has grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, revealing a pale chest and almost-as-pale nipples. His arms are just as skinny as Sam expected them to be, his shoulders almost delicate.

No one’s talking when Castiel drops the shirt and starts sorting through the clothes on the bed, trying to choose which one to wear.

“Wait,” Dean says, voice low and strange. Sam can only watch, barely able to breathe himself, as Dean sits down on the bed and reaches out with his hands – so large in comparison – to take a hold of Castiel’s hips and pull him close between Dean’s open knees.

Castiel gladly lets himself be manhandled, looking down curiously as Dean’s hands slide up his stomach and across his chest, Dean’s fingers curling against Castiel’s nipples. “Dean?”

“Shh,” Dean says as his hands move over Castiel’s shoulders and down his arms. “Need to check you out. Didn’t get a chance earlier.”

“Okay,” Castiel says, frowning a little but not protesting when Dean’s hand catches the button of his pants, flicking it open and then pushing it down, revealing grey boxer-briefs that cling to Cas’ firm round butt.

Sam’s hand drops to his crotch, palming the erection that’s already there.

“You trust me, don’t you, Cas?” Dean asks gently.

“Of course, Dean,” Castiel says immediately. “Always.”

Dean nods firmly, and then he’s grabbing the elastic of Cas’ underwear and pulling the whole thing down. Cas’ penis is small and not yet fully developed, but it’s clear that that isn’t Dean’s goal. Sam’s mouth is dry and his dick uncomfortably swollen as he watches Dean gently cup Castiel’s young cock and then slides his hand into the crevice between Castiel’s thighs.

“Is everything all right, Dean?” Castiel asks, looking down at where Dean is touching him. “Am I okay?”

“I’m not sure,” Dean says, voice husky with arousal. “I need…”

“Lube,” Sam croaks. Dean looks at him sharply, but Sam just leans over, grabbing his bag from the floor and clawing through it quickly for the bottle of lube. He tosses it at Dean, who catches it with his free hand. Their eyes meet for a long moment, some unspoken decision passing between them, and Dean uncaps the bottle and coats his fingers with the lube.

“Relax, Cas, okay?” Dean says, waiting for Cas’ nod before his slick fingers dive once again between Castiel’s thighs.

Sam’s about to protest that he can’t see much from where he’s sitting, but Dean apparently reads his mind because his free hand lands on Castiel’s hip, shifting him around a little until his butt is facing Sam.

“Open your legs a bit,” Dean says, and it’s perfect. Sam can see the Dean’s fingers stroking the skin between Castiel's thighs, journeying back until the tips are brushing Cas’ opening, which is just a little hidden between the globes of his ass. Sam can see the exact moment Dean pushes a finger in – he can hear it, too, Cas gasping at the sudden intrusion.

“I need to go all the way in,” Dean says, stroking Cas’ chin with his free hand. “Need to be completely sure.”

“Okay, Dean,” Cas says quietly, nodding his acquiescence. Castiel only reaches out to cling on to Dean’s shoulders for support when that probing finger pushes in, the tip disappearing inside Cas until it’s up to the knuckle.

A second finger joins the first, but Cas only makes a soft whining sound that doesn’t sound anywhere near to a protest. Cas is, in fact, tilting his ass up a little, physical instinct helping Dean move the job along and giving his hand better access to its goal. It’s got to be about the hottest thing Sam’s ever seen, Cas just standing there, thighs shaking a little but otherwise allowing Dean to finger him to his heart’s content.

Dean is panting softly, but as far as Sam can see, he hasn’t made any move to touch his dick. There’s no doubt he’s hard, probably on the verge of going off, but he’s focused on Castiel, pushing his fingers in as far as he can go.

Suddenly Cas jerks and lets out a high-pitched gasp – perhaps Dean found his prostate? Whatever the case, it makes Dean groan and finally grab his crotch. Apparently the sight of Castiel opening his legs in wanton innocence is enough to make Dean come in his pants.

For Sam it’s a close thing, but he manages to hold himself off. He desperately wants to rub one out but he’s content to wait for now, watching as Dean gathers himself, realize what he’s done, and then sharply pull his fingers out of Cas – who hisses – and then make a beeline for the bathroom. They hear the shower fire up almost immediately.

Castiel turns to look at Sam, eyes wide with concern. “Sam, what’s wrong with Dean? Was it something I did?”

Sam wants to point out that Cas is still standing there completely naked, but… no point in making Cas think that that’s a _bad_ thing. So Sam says instead, “Yes, I think it was.”

Cas’ lower lip doesn’t tremble, but it’s a close thing. “What did I do? Will he be okay?”

“Yeah, I think he’ll be fine,” Sam says. Then he lets his gaze sweep down Cas’ youthful body, the skin still fresh and unmarked. “Or maybe not. I need to do some research about this.” Sam pointedly turns back to the laptop, leaving Cas to make a soft, worried sound and continue sorting through his new clothes.

  
###

  
Dean’s still in a daze by the time he’s done with his shower, not fully believing what’d just happened. It was like he was possessed, only possession never felt as good as the way Cas’ little hole had clenched around his fingers. Fuck, he’s already getting aroused again just thinking about it.

When he steps out of the shower, both Sam and Cas immediately turn to look at him. They’re at the table, already eating dinner, Cas dressed up in some of the new things Dean had bought him. The shirt’s a little too big but he’ll grow into it soon.

When Dean approaches, Cas visibly relaxes, instead of tensing up the way Dean expected. Dean manages a tentative smile, which earns him a genuine smile back from Cas. “Hope you don’t mind that we started without you, Dean,” Cas says.

“Uh, yeah,” Dean says, sitting down in the free chair. “’Course I don’t mind.”

Cas pushes Dean’s dinner towards him. “I’m very sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

“I was just assuring Cas,” Sam says quickly, something measured in his tone, “That there are things about his body that he just can’t control. Probably a side effect of his falling.”

“I really don’t know what I did,” Cas says, and Dean just about jumps out of his skin when Cas touches his arm, the skin of his hand so soft against Dean’s own. “I hope you feel better?”

“Yeah,” Dean says carefully, exchanging a quick look with Sam. “Much better, thanks.”

Cas’ responding smile makes Dean want to drop his dinner and do it all over again. But he doesn’t. No one does anything untoward for the rest of the night, though Cas keeps glancing at Dean like he wants to make sure that Dean’s okay, which would be hilarious if not for the fact that Dean actually isn’t okay.

He’s horny again, faster than should be possible after coming in his freaking pants, all because Cas keeps staring at Dean and exchanging sad little looks with Sam with those ridiculous blue eyes of his. Still, Dean doesn’t do a goddamn thing about it until everyone’s ready for bed and Cas crawls into the bed Dean had claimed for himself earlier.

Sam gets into his own bed, though Dean doesn’t miss the way Sam appreciatively watches Cas stretche and snuggle under the covers. Sam’s eyes meet Dean's again and he nods subtly, which is all the confirmation they need.

Dean grabs the lube and palms it before turning off the lights and climbing into bed.

He lasts for maybe half an hour in the dark, basking in the heat that Cas is radiating from his side of the bed, before he reaches out and pulls Cas in close.

Cas, still trusting, comes willingly, curling into the warmth of Dean’s arms and pressing his nose against Dean’s chest. Dean strokes his hands up and down Cas’ back, up and down repeatedly in a soothing gesture, before sliding one hand inside Cas’ shorts and cupping his ass. Cas stiffens a little but doesn’t pull away, doesn’t make a noise while Dean kneads his ass, clenching and unclenching his fingers in the soft, yielding flesh.

“Cas,” Dean whispers, though it’s not necessary. “Cas, Cas, what you do to me.”

“I don’t mean it,” Cas whispers back, clinging on to Dean’s shirt. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“I believe you,” Dean says, pushing his hand further into Cas’ shorts to find the heat between his legs. “I know it’s not your fault.” He racks his brain frantically. “I think it might be the remains of your grace. It’s calling something in me, making me want to do things.”

“What kind of things?” Castiel asks.

“I need to be inside you,” Dean says, which is rapidly becoming painfully true. His cock is awake and demanding attention, pressing against Cas’ stomach. “I need to be inside you right now.”

Cas cants his head up, meeting Dean’s gaze boldly exactly the way he always used to. “Okay.”

Dean’s dick jumps. “What?”

“Okay,” Cas repeats, squirming in Dean’s arms. It takes Dean a moment to realize that Cas is reaching down and _pushing his own shorts off_ , which is so unbelievable Dean thinks he might spontaneously combust. Dean grabs Cas’ waist, carefully maneuvering him on to his stomach, and a gentle touch to Cas’ thighs has the young boy opening his legs willingly, stretching them apart that Dean has enough space to settle between them.

A glance up confirms that in the next bed Sam is wide awake and watching them. Dean pushes the covers away, baring a Castiel who’s only in his shirt to Sam’s view, and if the little hitch in Sam’s breath is any indication, he likes it.

Dean coats his fingers with more lube before probing Cas’ hole again, surprised to find that despite Cas’ own shower earlier, there is still some liquid remaining just inside the pucker. It’s definitely easier this time to push in, Cas taking one finger with no problem whatsoever. The second finger meets some resistance but Cas doesn’t do anything beyond dig his fingers into the sheets.

“Need to be inside so bad,” Dean groans, pumping his fingers in and out of Cas, loosening up his not-so-virginal channel. He pauses to add a third finger, watching Cas’ back stiffen when he pushes all three inside, rotating them gently. “Fuck, Cas, it’s too much, I can’t wait.”

“Sorry, Dean,” Cas whimpers. “I don’t mean to—”

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Dean says, pulling his fingers out. He coats his cock liberally, hands almost shaking by how much he wants to bury himself inside Cas. He touches the head against the tiny hole, wondering how he managed to get three fingers in there at all, and then pushes.

“Ngh!” Cas gasps, but his voice hasn’t cracked yet, so it’s still high-pitched and goes straight to Dean’s groin. “Dean, it’s too big!”

“Only the head’s in, Cas,” Dean says, stroking Cas’ back to help him relax. “I need to get all the way inside or it’s not going to work.”

Cas’ knuckles are almost white where they’re clenched into the sheets. His opening is squeezed tight around the head of Dean’s cock, not allowing him any further, but Dean _needs_. Cas is sweetly alluring with his newfound innocence, every inch of his body’s skin making Dean shake with desire.

“Cas, stop,” Dean growls, aching with the need to just take, but he holds himself back. “Stop fighting me. You’re the one who’s doing this, you’re the one who’s made me _want_ to do this. I’m trying my best to make it hurt as little as possible for you, but you’re not helping at all.”

“Sorry, Dean,” Cas says quietly. “How do I…?”

“Relax,” Dean says, softer now. “Breathe slowly and relax. Let me in, and it’ll be over quickly.”

Cas nods and takes deep breaths in an attempt to relax. Dean massages his shoulders and lower back, alternating pressing and stroking Cas until he suddenly exhales loudly and Dean is falling forward, cock sliding deep inside Cas’ channel, which is warmer and tighter than anything Dean could’ve imagined.

When Dean looks down he can hardly believe his whole cock fit inside Cas, because Cas is so _small_ , his slim hips almost fragile under Dean’s palms. But the evidence is right before his eyes: he’s buried right to the root, Cas’ pucker stretching obscenely wide to accommodate him. Dean experimentally pulls out a bit, watching the way it makes Cas’ hole flutter, and then pushes back in.

“Cas, you’re just…” Dean groans at the feel, because he’s never had anything like the firm, perfect clench of Cas’ ass around his cock. He tries pulling out and pushing back in a few times, and each time is better than the last. Soon enough Cas’ hole has loosened enough that Dean can thrust freely, and then he’s fucking Cas with such fervor it’s a wonder that the only sounds Cas is making are breathless whimpers.

A few more shoves and Dean’s coming, body locking up as he shoots his load inside Cas. He stays there for as long as he can, until he’s sure he’s almost done, and then Dean pulls out, the last drops of his come painting the backs of Cas’ thighs.

Dean gasps for breath, surprised by how fucking intense that orgasm was. Cas is shaking, used hole squeezing instinctively from being suddenly emptied. Dean strokes Cas’ lower back gently, making soft calming noises. “It’s okay, it’s okay…”

“What’s wrong with me, Dean?” Cas asks quietly.

“We’re going to find out,” Dean says, kissing the back of Cas’ neck, brushing his nose against the soft hair there. “We know you can’t help it, but don’t worry, we’re not going to give up on you. We’re going to take care of you.”

Cas rolls over on to his back, eyes bright. “You promise?”

Dean kisses Cas’ mouth, gasping at the sweet softness of it. “I promise.” He looks up to where Sam is still watching them from his bed, movement under the covers making it clear that he’s touching himself. “But in the mean time, I’m not the only one affected, Cas. You’ve forgotten Sam.”

Cas makes a surprised noise and cranes his head round. His mouth falls open when Sam pushes the covers away to show off his own erection, thicker and longer than Dean’s. Sam’s fisting it gently as he sits up, gasping low, “Cas…”

“He needs to be inside you, too,” Dean says, cupping Cas’ chin gently. “I’m telling you, there’s something about your body that’s affecting us.”

“I didn’t mean it!” Cas protests. “I’m sorry, Sam, I didn’t mean for you to be affected, too.”

“I know,” Sam says, in the same soft, soothing tone Dean’s been using. “But Cas, I really need to…”

“Here,” Dean says, kissing Cas one more time before sitting up. “You can help.” He hooks his hands under Cas’ knees, pushing them up until they’re touching his chest; Cas’ body is so limber that this proves no problem at all. “Hold on here.”

Cas obeys, grabbing the backs of his knees and keeping his legs in place, thus baring his little hole for their scrutiny. Dean moves over, giving Sam space to join them on the bed. Sam does so eagerly, kicking his boxers away and licking his lips hungrily as he positions himself before Cas.

“Let him in, okay, Cas,” Dean says, threading a hand into Cas’ hair. “It’ll be over before you know it.”

“Okay,” Cas says in a small voice, which turns into a gasp when Sam enters him. It’s clear Sam has an easier time going inside, thanks to Dean loosening the way and slicking it up with lube and come, but Sam is still bigger than Dean, forcing Cas’ opening even wider to accommodate him.

Sure enough, when Sam finally bottoms out Cas tosses his head back and bares his teeth, eyes scrunched shut as his body is forced to accept Sam’s intrusion. Dean keeps petting Cas, pressing kisses to his neck in between watching the slide the Sam’s flushed dick into Cas’ hole. If it was hard to believe that Dean could fit inside Cas, it’s even more amazing to watch Sam’s thick cock plunge in and out of Cas.

As Sam picks up his pace and starts thrusting steadily, Cas lets out another thin whimper. His fingers slip, losing their hold on one of his knees so Dean grabs it quickly, holding Cas’ leg up to give Sam better access.

“You’re so good, Cas, so brave,” Dean whispers, nuzzling behind Cas’ ear. Cas opens his eyes a little, smiling weakly at Dean before leaning close – Dean realizes he’s asking for a kiss so he gladly obliges, meeting Cas’ lips with his own and slicking them with his tongue.

“Oh, oh, fuck,” Sam groans, shoving in hard before his whole body stiffens. He jerks a few more times before exhaling loudly, climax rode out. Dean looks at him and they exchange a look: yeah, that was fucking amazing.

Sam pulls out and Dean helps unfold Cas’ legs, massaging them gently before laying them back down. Cas looks exhausted and fucked out, but he manages to smile at Sam, glad to see that he’s okay.

“We’ve got to inspect you in the morning,” Sam says, leaning down to kiss Cas’ stomach. “I think I’ve got an idea exactly where the problem is, but we’ll need to check the symptoms.”

“Okay,” Cas says, nodding agreeable. “You’ll fix it, I know you will.”

Dean reaches for the covers, pulling it over them. It’s almost too much for two men to be sharing the single bed, but it’s worth it to have Castiel snug up tight right between them.

###

  
Castiel drifts back to awareness amidst an acute feeling of safety and warmth. There are strong arms holding him and he knows instinctively that those arms will protect him no matter what. Castiel presses his face against the solid chest at his front, and is rewarded by a hand brushing his temple and stroking his cheek. Another hand lands on his waist, the thumb rolling gentle circles against his skin.

It takes Castiel a moment to realize that the hands belong to two different people.

“Dean?” Castiel says, opening his eyes groggily. “Sam?”

“We’re here,” Dean says, his voice coming from above Castiel’s head. “You okay, Cas?”

“It hurts,” Castiel says, shifting his hips under Sam’s hands. “Not as much as last night, though. How about you? Are both of you okay?”

“Not quite, Cas,” Sam says. Castiel starts, because Sam’s breath is huffing out against the skin of Cas’ lower back. “You’re at it again.”

Castiel gasps, but realizes quickly that Sam’s right. That’s Dean’s penis pressing against Cas’ stomach, just as hard as it had been last night. Castiel’s stomach bottoms out; he’d hoped that the effect was temporary, and that as soon as Dean and Sam had satisfied themselves that they’d be immune to whatever it is that’s inside Castiel’s body. It’s clear now that that’s not the case.

“Cas, I need to look at you,” Sam says. One of his hands lifts Castiel’s thigh up, and Cas gasps at the cool air skimming over his sore hole. “Dean, we’ll need to get some salve or something from a drug store.”

“First on today’s to-do list,” Dean says. “How is he?”

Castiel tries not to jump at the touch of a finger to his opening. But Sam is very gentle, prodding carefully at the tender flesh before slipping the tip of a finger inside. Cas wraps his arms around Dean’s torso to stop himself from squirming or pulling away when Sam’s finger slides deeper, pressing against his inner walls before retreating.

“Verdict?” Dean asks.

“No tearing, but there is some inflammation, so I don’t think he can take both of us this morning,” Sam says. “One, maybe, but definitely not both.”

Dean makes a thoughtful sound. “Rock, paper, scissors?”

Sam wins, which is why Castiel ends up being hosted up and on to Sam’s lap, legs open wide around Sam’s waist. Castiel’s still groggy from sleep and being thoroughly fucked the night before, so he rests his forehead on to Sam’s shoulder and holds on to his back. Fingers, now wet with more lubricant, find his opening and push more of the slippery gel into him. Then Dean’s strong hands come under Castiel’s thighs, lifting him up easily while Sam positions his cock where it needs to go.

It’s both better and worse than yesterday. Better in that Castiel’s still loose and is more prepared for the shocking thickness of a grown man’s cock spearing him, but worse in that Castiel hasn’t had much time to recover at all. The point of entry to his body feels tender and sensitive, but it still clenches desperately around the invasion of Sam’s dick, unable to escape.

As before, Castiel feels split open, the cock inside him impossibly huge, pushing so far deep inside him Castiel thinks he might choke on it. Castiel doesn’t know what to feel about this alien, throbbing thing that retreats and stabs him in cycles. There’s something about the way it touches the secret parts inside of him that makes Castiel tremble and shiver -- which is wrong, because Sam and Dean don’t want to do this, so Castiel shouldn’t want it as well.

“Cas, this is so hot,” Sam says, pressing kisses to Cas’ cheek and forehead. “What is it about you?”

“I don’t know,” Cas says, bouncing at every sharp jerk upwards Sam makes into his body. “I swear, I don’t know.”

A few more thrusts and Sam’s coming with a loud groan. Castiel clings on to Sam tightly, waiting for him to relax before reaching up for his face and kissing Sam’s mouth in a show of comfort. Sam is panting heavily but accepts the kiss, tongue darting out to taste Castiel.

Dean’s hands return to Castiel’s waist, lifting him off Sam’s lap and putting him gently on the bed. A small amount of Sam’s come drips out of his hole, almost ticklish as it trails down his inner thighs. Castiel feels satisfied with that, and Sam may have his relief, but Dean’s still painfully affected, his own cock engorged and neglected.

“I’m sorry, Dean, I don’t think I can…” Castiel says sadly.

“It’s okay,” Dean says, sighing. “I guess I can just—”

“Wait,” Cas says suddenly, an idea hitting him. “You need to be inside me, right? Does it matter how? Could you use my mouth instead?”

Dean makes a choking sound. Maybe Castiel’s suggestion was too bold? He shrinks away, embarrassed, but is stopped by Sam at this back. Sam’s hands land on his shoulders, pushing Castiel gently back towards Dean. “That’s a great idea, Cas,” Sam says. “Good thinking.”

They shift around, making room for Dean to lean back against the headboard, legs parted just enough for Castiel to make himself comfortable in the space between his thighs. A glance up at Dean – who’s already panting with what looks like anticipation – gives Castiel the confidence to do this.

“Lick it first,” Dean says, swallowing tightly. “Get used to the taste. But no teeth!”

“Okay,” Castiel says, obediently darting his tongue out to swipe the head. That makes Dean’s cock jump, liquid drops spilling from the slit. Dean did say to get used to the taste, so Castiel licks those drops clean, rolling the taste around his tongue and deciding that it’s not so bad. A few more experimental licks around the mushroom head helps Castiel get used to the taste of Dean’s cock, and how it’s different from the taste of his mouth.

Castiel drops suckling kisses down the shaft, inhaling deeply to get used to the unusual smell. He reaches Dean’s balls and suckles those, too, mindful to watch his teeth. It seems to be working, for Dean’s cock thickens even more, balls swelling.

“Come on, come on,” Dean says. “I’m ready to burst here, Cas.”

“Sorry,” Castiel says, climbing back up. He slowly licks the fat silky head one more time before fitting his mouth around it and sucking.

“Oh, Jesus Christ,” Dean gasps, head thumping back on the headboard. “Jesus Christ, Cas, your _mouth_!”

Castiel tries to take more but he can’t, Dean is just too huge, so he hopes it’s enough to bob his lips up and down the top of the shaft, dragging his tongue against the skin as he goes. He wraps his hands around the rest of Dean’s shaft, mimicking the motion he’d seen Sam do last night, and then give a hearty, powerful suck.

Dean curses, but it’s in release, flooding Castiel’s mouth with semen. Cas chokes, only managing to swallow a little before he has to pull away, coughing.

“That was very good,” Sam says, arms wrapping Castiel from behind. Sam kisses his neck and wipes the come from his chin. “You did really good, Cas.”

Dean, still gasping for breath, agrees by giving Cas a thumbs up.

“How long do you think this will last?” Castiel asks, feeling Sam’s hold around him tighten a fraction.

“There’s no way of knowing for sure,” Sam says. “But we’re going to try our best to find out.”

Castiel nods, satisfied with that answer. “Can we have breakfast now?”

  
###

  
They get back on the move. Dean drops by the first drug store they find to top up on lube and other necessities, and then delegates to Sam the tough job of showing Castiel how to clean himself and apply ointment to ease his soreness. Dean almost expects Sam to take Castiel in the gas station’s men’s room while he’s at it, but he doesn’t. Instead, Sam and Castiel return to the car – Cas looking much better – and they keep moving.

Day turns to evening and Dean decides to stay at another motel for the night, this time picking one that’s near a diner. Castiel simply follows, as always, sitting next to Sam at their booth.

“Cas, you’ve got to know,” Dean says, because he’s been thinking about this the whole day, “That whatever it is that’s wrong you with doesn’t just affect us. It affects anyone around you, but it just so happened that we were with you at the time, which is why it ended up being us who had to be inside you. Do you understand?”

Castiel frowns a little, considering this. “But no one’s ever touched me like that before yesterday.”

“I think it’s fate,” Sam says, picking up on the topic. “We were meant to find you exactly when he did, so we could protect you when you needed us the most. Exactly when this thing kicked in.”

“I can show you,” Dean says. “Get up and go to the men’s room. Walk very slowly, and I want you to look at everyone around you. You’ll see what I mean.”

Castiel gets down from his seat. He walks carefully away from the booth, turning this way and that as he heads towards the toilet.

Dean picked this diner on purpose. He knows the kind of people who come here and he knows the kind of image Castiel presents.

Castiel was otherworldly as an angel, and some of that has transferred over into his new form. Anyone looking at him would know that there's something unusual about him but they won’t be able to pinpoint exactly what it is -- and in their curiosity, they will stare at him longer. They will see his wide eyes and pretty mouth, his messy hair, and how his clothes loose enough to suggest a slender, delicate body beneath.

“How long you gonna give him?” Sam asks.

“Five minutes?” Dean suggests.

Sam drums his fingers against the table, only looking up when the waitress arrives with their food. “I think you better go.”

Dean nods in agreement. He goes to the men’s room and finds that his timing is just right. Two large men have cornered Cas by the urinals. Castiel, however, looks more angry than frightened, though that anger turns into relief when he sees Dean.

“Hey, you bothering my kid?” Dean asks gruffly.

“No, of course not,” one of the men says, teeth glinting as he grins. “We thought he was lost.”

“Yeah, just trying to help,” the other says. “Good Samaritans and all.”

“Come on, Cas,” Dean says, and Castiel runs straight for him, burying his face in Dean’s chest. Dean pets his head while glaring at the two men. “Nice day, gentlemen.”

Dean and Cas exit the bathroom, Cas holding on tightly to Dean’s hand all the way back to the booth. Sam asks what happened and Cas reports the whole thing in clipped words.

“You were right, Dean,” Castiel says. “I have to stay with you or else I’ll be…”

Sam puts an arm around Cas comfortingly. “You can’t help it, Cas. No need to blame yourself.”

They finish their dinner, and when they leave, Cas holds on to Sam with one hand and Dean with the other. A few of the waitresses give them doe-eyed smiles as they pass, one going so far as to comment to Dean that it’s wonderful that they can have family outings like this together, to which Dean winks at his ‘partner’ Sam (who rolls his eyes) and Castiel beams up at the waitress proudly.

Then they go back to their motel room and fuck.

This time, Cas is the one to head straight for the bags to take out the lube as soon as the door is closed. He’s determined to show his gratitude to Dean and Sam, so as soon as their clothes are off Castiel’s climbing on top of Dean and kissing him determinedly on the mouth.

A passive Cas was delicious, an active one is mind-blowing. Dean moans into the kiss, grabbing Cas’ fine shoulders to hold him in place while he plunders his mouth. The bed tips when Sam joins them, and there’s the sound of the lube cap being popped open. Castiel’s head jerks up when Sam fingers him open from behind.

“Lick me, Cas,” Dean says, cupping Cas’ head and pushing him down. Cas opens his mouth, dragging his tongue against Dean’s nipples. Dean’s hips stutter at the pleasure of it, his hand firm in holding Cas’ head down so he can keep scraping his tongue against Dean’s hardening buds.

“He’s ready,” Sam announces. Cas glances over his shoulder, and Sam shows him where to position his legs that he can sink right down on to Dean’s cock. Inch by careful inch Dean is reintroduced into the tight heat of Castiel’s ass. Cas bites his lip, whining softly until he bottoms out, landing on Dean’s lap with Dean’s cock impaling him.

“Cas, you’re such a champ,” Dean says, fingers moving restlessly over Cas’ arms and back. “God, you’re so tight, so perfect.”

“Move,” Sam says. He shows Cas how to put his hands on Dean’s stomach and leverage his legs so that he can rise up and push down. Cas is a fast learner, figuring out quickly how to grind down onto Dean’s lap and make him gasp. In no time Cas is riding Dean like a pro, bouncing up and down until Dean archs his back and comes with a shout.

“C’mere,” Dean says breathlessly, pulling Cas’ elbows. Castiel, weighing almost nothing, stretches on top of Dean and kisses him softly. Dean's hands travel down the smooth skin of Cas’ back until he can palm Cas’ ass. Curling his fingers, he pulls Castiel’s ass cheeks apart, revealing his hole for Sam’s use.

A soft chuckle from Sam makes it clear he sees the invitation. Sam crawls in close, and there’s a soft whining sound from Castiel’s mouth when he’s penetrated for the second time. Dean keeps Cas as still as he can for Sam, kissing Castiel's mouth while Sam ruts into Castiel from behind.

“I’m so glad it’s you,” Castiel says. “I know it’s wrong to think so, but…”

“We get it,” Dean says, nuzzling the side of Castiel’s face while Sam curses and comes with a sharp jerk of his hips. “Imagine if we’d found you one day late.” After Sam pulls out, Dean carefully tips Castiel over on to the mattress, still stroking his face.

Sam, face flushed, reaches over the edge of the bed to get his camera. “I need some documentation of the symptoms,” he explains. “So I can look it up, find out what’s happening with you.”

Castiel nods, hooking his hands under his knees and lifting his legs up. The movement reveals his opening, which is now dark pink and puffy from recent use. Sam carefully inserts two fingers inside, forcing the pucker to open so that some of the fresh come drips down Castiel’s skin on to the sheets.

There’s the soft click of the camera as Sam takes a bunch of pictures, zooming in and out to get as much detail as he can of Castiel’s perfect little hole.

Dean makes a mental note to ask Sam for some copies that he can keep on his phone.

###

Sam can’t remember the last time he had so many mind-blowing orgasms in a row. Castiel is pliable and willing to be maneuvered into any position, though Sam’s favorite is when Cas rides him. He always does it with an intense look of concentration, like it’s his personal goal that Sam come his brains out, which he usually does.

Once Sam even wakes up with Cas already on top of him, ‘dealing’ with Sam’s morning wood the best way he knows how.

Dean has his turns, too, of course. He has a liking for Cas’ mouth sucking him to climax, or for Cas to be on his hands and knees, his whole body tucked in under Dean’s.

Through it all, Cas is helpful and afterward lets himself be inspected to Sam and Dean’s content.

During a long drive down a quiet road between towns, Sam unconsciously palms himself while thinking about what he’s going to do later when they check into a motel. He's surprised when Cas says, “Sam needs help. Pull over, Dean.”

Dean does, and Sam is surprised when Cas climbs to the front seat. His pants are already open, revealing the curve of his pale buttocks. Cas makes quick work of the buttons of Sam’s pants, and pulls out his cock. A few tugs of Cas’ experienced hands has Sam fully hard, and then Cas turns around, back to Sam’s front, and sits down.

Sam groans his relief, wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist and pulling their bodies flush. Some quick adjustment of clothing and they’re almost decent; anyone looking would see a boy sitting in Sam’s lap and nothing more.

“Okay, we can go now,” Cas says.

Dean shakes his head in amused disbelief, and then starts driving again.

Sam holds on to Cas, sheathed perfectly in the warmth of his body. He breathes through his mouth, just sitting there and not thrusting up into Cas. It’s enough to have the comfort of Cas’ body around him for now.

Occasionally they’ll go over an uneven part of the road and Cas will bounce on Sam’s lap, but he otherwise remains still, perfectly impaled on Sam’s cock as the Impala races down the road.

It’s maybe an hour later when Cas starts shifting restlessly, the small movements making Sam gasp.

“You deal with that?” Dean asks, glancing over.

“No, I’m okay,” Sam says, though his cock twitches. “This is good.”

“I…” Cas’ voice sounds different. Neither Sam nor Dean have been inside Cas this long. They’ve put a plug in him once or twice, but that’s never made Cas gasp the way he does now. “I’m not okay.”

“What’s wrong?” Sam asks. “Are you in pain?”

“No,” Castiel says, trembling in Sam’s arms. “But there’s something… Something hot inside.”

“What does it make you feel?” Sam asks.

“I want to…” Cas lifts himself off Sam’s cock and sinks back down. Cas groans, the sound soft and sweet and completely new. Sam slips his hand inside Castiel’s pants and is shocked to find Cas’ young cock stiff and wet at the head.

“Dean, he’s hard,” Sam whispers. “Cas is turned on.”

The tires screech when Dean pulls over. He tugs the handbrake and turns to them, eyes dark. “Go.”

Sam helps lift Cas partially off his cock, tugging Cas’ pants down to his knees. Then he gently pushes Cas forward so that he’s leaning against the dashboard. Cas’ face is one of confused agony, his mouth parted and panting.

“Shh, it’s okay, Cas, I’ll take care of you,” Sam says, and then he’s snapping his hips up, plunging his cock deep into Cas’ ass.

Cas makes an almighty shriek at that, head tossed back and grinding against Sam’s dick. They find a quick rhythm, Sam hips jerking up and Cas responding with hungry pushes back down. Cas is making the most delicious sounds: whines and gasps and whimpers.

“He’s gonna come on the car,” Sam warns breathlessly.

“Oh, yeah,” Dean says, and he moves in close, cupping Cas’ crotch with his hand. Cas’ whole body jerks at the touch and then he’s coming on Sam’s cock, the contractions so sharp around Sam’s shaft that he can’t help but come as well, shooting a fresh load into Cas’ body. Sam discovers that as mind-blowing as the orgasms have been so far, it’s even better to have Cas right there with him, trembling all over from sensory overload.

Sam pulls Cas back to his chest, hugging him gently as he shivers all the way down from his first orgasm. Cas clutches at Sam’s arms, whispering a forlorn, “Oh no… it’s getting worse.”

###

Castiel's still shivering when they find a motel for the night. Sam deals with the check-in and then Dean’s carrying Castiel to the room, murmuring soothing noises to calm him down. But Castiel doesn’t, his fingers digging into Dean’s arms until they’re in the room and the door’s locked.

Dean tries to lay Castiel on the bed, aware that despite Cas’ willing enthusiasm, he’s only human (now) and needs his rest from all the “help” he’s been giving them. But when he tries to let Castiel go, the fingers around him tighten their grip, and Cas whispers, “No.”

“Cas?” Dean touches Cas’ face, getting a pair of worried blue eyes gazing up into his own. “Sam, you got the salve?”

“Yeah,” Sam says.

“We’ve been too rough with you,” Dean says apologetically. “You should’ve said something, Cas. You need to tell us when the curse’s hurting you, too.”

“It _is_ hurting me,” Cas says, almost guiltily. The bed tips a little when Sam joins them. “I want it.”

“I’ve got the salve right here,” Sam says quickly.

“No, I mean…” Cas swallows nervously, eyes flicking from Dean to Sam and back. “I want _it_. I want you inside me.”

Dean’s dick jumps at that, mode switching from concerned to pretty fucking turned on at the gentle admission from Cas. He feels lightheaded, and there’s also the need to know that he didn’t just hallucinate those words. “What did you say?”

“I _need_ it,” Cas repeats, cheeks coloring. “I need it, I don’t know what’s happening, I’m sorry. It’s just… It’s so hot down there.” He reaches down to touch himself, hand splaying across his crotch uncertainly, like he doesn’t know what to do when he’s been expertly touching Dean and Sam all this while.

“Okay,” Dean says shakily. “Let’s take a look.”

Dean and Sam work together undressing Cas until he's lying naked against the sheets. They’ve seen him from every possible angle but he's never been like this, legs pressed together and an attractive flush over his skin. Sam runs his arms over Cas’ body while Dean strips, gasping his relief when his erection is freed.

“Open up for me, Cas,” Sam says, gently nudging Cas’ legs apart. He’d been willing to do it before but now does it with difficulty, biting his tongue and grasping sheets in his fists. His cock is stiff, evidence of new arousal.

As Dean watches, Sam taps his thumb against Castiel’s puffy hole, and they're rewarded by a soft whine. Exchanging a quick grin with Dean, Sam rubs his thumb more firmly on the pucker. In response, Cas plants his feet on the mattress and lifts his hips up, trying to grind his hole against Sam’s hand.

“Please, please,” Cas gasps, eyes dark. “I need it so bad, need it right now, need it _inside_.”

“My turn,” Dean hisses, nudging Sam aside. Sam willingly goes with a grin, though he makes himself comfortable nearby, sitting cross-legged and watching them eagerly.

“Dean,” Cas says breathlessly. He grabs Dean’s hand, quickly sucking two fingers into his talented mouth before releasing them and guiding them down. Before Dean realizes what’s happening, Cas is positioning his hand between his legs forcing his fingers inside Castiel’s hole. The pucker is loose from repeated fucking and fingering, the inner walls wet with come – mostly Sam’s at this point, since he’d been the one to most recently fuck Cas.

“You’re so wet,” Dean says, curling his fingers inside Cas. Cas’ grip on his wrist is insistent, but Dean resists, rolling his fingers in small circles to test the stretch of Castiel’s channel. A few drops of come trickle out around Dean’s fingers and fall to the sheets.

“He’s practically dripping,” Sam says thickly. “His pussy’s begging for it.”

“That’s right,” Dean agrees. He parts his fingers a little, just enough that he can catch a glimpse of the tender pink skin inside the opening. “Cas, the curse’s gotten worse.”

“I don’t care!” Cas just about screams. “I don’t care about the curse, I don’t care if it never gets broken, I need this right now!”

“You don’t mean that, Cas,” Dean says carefully, but he starts pumping his digits in and out of Cas, watching the way his hips rise up to meet his fingers, fucking himself desperately on Dean’s hand. “If you succumb to this, chances are it really will never be broken.”

“But it’s so good!” Cas moans, crazed with lust. He shifts restlessly, splaying his legs further apart like Dean’s dirtiest wet dream come true. “Nothing’s ever felt so good, I can’t… I _don’t_ want to give this up. I don’t want to give both of you up.” He emphasizes this by clenching around Dean’s fingers, clear in his desire to be filled up and fucked into oblivion.

“You sure, Cas?” Dean asks again as he slides his fingers out of Cas. Sam hands him the lube, which he uses to slick up his cock. “There’s no going back.”

“Don’t care,” Cas says stubbornly, angling his hips up to entice Dean. “Want it.”

Dean moves forward, pressing his hands against the undersides of Cas’ knees to spread him open as far as he can go. “You asked for it.”

This time when Dean’s cock presses inside Cas’ hole, Cas makes this loud, unholy sound that goes straight to Dean's groin and makes him fuck in deeper than he meant to. Cas may not be as virginally tight as he used to be, but he immediately squeezes down around Dean. There are more noises from Cas as Dean bottoms out, Cas arching his back and squeezing down desperately on Dean’s cock, demanding the pleasure of being impaled on it.

“God, you do want it,” Dean gasps, staring down at where Cas’ pucker is stretched red around his thick cock. “Your hole wants to be filled up with come.”

“Yes,” Cas says, voice hitching. “There’s a… There’s a place inside that Sam hit, it feels so good, can you…?”

“What, you mean here?” Dean angles himself and fucks in hard. Cas screams at that, teeth bared to the air. “That what you meant?”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Cas chants, his cock dripping pre-come on to his stomach. He writhes, trying to push up on to Dean's cock. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop!”

“Not gonna,” Dean promises. Bracing his feet against the mattress, he snaps his hips against Cas’ body, fucking him for all that he’s worth. Cas takes it all, jerking up to receive each thrust and moaning like the dirtiest soundtrack known to man. It’s clear he loves it, craving the sensations called on by the cock that’s filling him up and shoving against his prostate. Dean grunts with every hard shove inside Castiel’s raw hole, relishing the slowly-building wail Castiel makes as he approaches orgasm.

Cas’ eyes go wide when his climax hits, and then he’s thrashing wildly, coming all over his stomach and thighs. His channel spasms around Dean’s cock, forcing him to come as well and milking his dick enthusiastically. Dean shudders, overwhelmed by the sensations as he pumps his come into Cas.

Dean pants, practically wheezing for breath as he tries to stop trembling. He glances sideways at Sam and manages a weak chuckle. “Seriously, dude?” he asks, wiping the sweat from his forehead. “You couldn’t hold it in?”

Sam glances at his hand, covered with his own come where he’d jerked himself off. “It was hot.”

Cas mutters something, his small hands groping air blindly. Dean quickly grasps Cas' hands, squeezing comfortingly. “What is it, Cas?” he asks.

“More,” Cas whispers. “More, Dean.”

“Dude, I can’t,” Dean says. He tries to pull away but Cas’ legs suddenly wrap around his torso, holding him there with surprising strength. “Cas, there’s no way.”

“Please,” Cas whines, undulating his body even as Dean’s dick softens inside him. “Need it.”

“My turn,” Sam says happily, pushing at Dean’s shoulder.

“C’mon, you can’t get it up so quick,” Dean says irritably, though Cas’ legs relax enough that he can slip out of Cas. “You’re not that good.”

“Didn’t say I was gonna use that,” Sam says, lowering his mouth to Cas’ hole. He flicks his tongue at Cas' pucker and Cas chokes. “You’ve got no imagination, Dean.” Then Sam stops talking entirely, and Cas starts another chorus of happy moaning.

Dean sits back to watch the show, dazed from the mind-blowing orgasm and the fact that Cas is making the most criminal sounds as Sam's tongue pushes inside him.

Dean has no idea how it came to this. He'd meant just to find Cas, and now here they are, he and Sam getting what they want and Cas wanting it just as much -- maybe more.

The road just got a hell of a lot more interesting.


End file.
